


Blue Trigger.

by EmmaJefferson



Series: snowells [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, mentions of Jesse, mentions of Zoom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaJefferson/pseuds/EmmaJefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author just adores how Caitlin looks. And it's seemed, all team Flash, doesn't care about her appearance.<br/>Wanna fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Trigger.

Tired after exhabition, Snow was back in STAR lab. Of course, Harry was still there, working hard on something against Zoom. 

'You harm yourself, Harry. Get a rest, Zoom does not going to appear right now', Caitlin said, laying her hand on Wells' shoulder, and smiled.

His experiment made a few sparckles and then exploded.

'Damn it, Caitlin!', he groaned, pulling his hair in despare.

'What have you done? You know why this is important for me'.

Snow looked confused. 

'Doctor Wells, I am sorry, that I interrupt your work, but I am sure, we will get Jessy alive from him. Now you have to relax, as a scientist you know how hard work in unappropriate time of the day can harm your brain'.

Harrison looked up at her, his lips had a hint of smile.

'You won't leave me alone, right, Caitlin? And did anybody tell you, how beautiful you are in this dress?'

 _Not in this dress only, and not today,_ \- Harry thought.

The girl shrugged.

'They had not a such opportunity yet'.

'Ah, that's sorrowful'.

He could not let her to lift him up home, but he did not mind about back massauge. Which was especially pleasant from Snow's hands. Sometimes he dreamed about these soft touches, but what is pleasure before facing so dangerous villain as Zoom?

Tomorrow team Flash will need all his mind and skills to catch the Turtle.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts for something "hotter", you know, is welcome!


End file.
